1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic recipe making system and an automatic recipe making program for a manufacturing tool used to manufacture products, and a method for manufacturing products by using a recipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parameters used to specify operations of a manufacturing tool in respective manufacturing processes are specified. A set of those parameters is referred to as a ‘recipe’. Products are manufactured using a manufacturing tool for which parameters have been set based on a recipe. Many parameters are set to correspond to a plurality of manufacturing tools used for respective manufacturing processes, thereby making a recipe. In addition, even if manufacturing tools are used for the same manufacturing process, the kinds of parameters, coordinate systems, and unit systems for parameters for respective manufacturing tools are often different from one another due to different manufacturers and models. This is required for making recipes for respective manufacturing tools. Consequently, problems occur, such as a long time to input parameters for making recipes and input errors. If a recipe includes erroneously input data, inappropriate parameter settings are used for manufacturing products, resulting in undesired product characteristics.
On the other hand, recipes may be modified to improve product characteristics and yield. When different people are in charge of respective manufacturing tools, a recipe is modified for each manufacturing tool, even though the manufacturing tools are for the same model. Since such modified data and technical know-how are not shared thereamong, results of recipe modification are not reflected in a recipe for the same model of another manufacturing tool. Furthermore, there has been a problem in that modified information is unavailable for making a recipe for a newly developed product.